Школьные интриги. Часть 1/Галерея
1= Коузи Глоу: ассистентка профессора ---- Derpy flying to the School of Friendship S8E25.png Derpy the mailmare flying in the sky S8E25.png Derpy reaching into her mailbag S8E25.png Derpy trying to read an envelope S8E25.png Cozy Glow sees Derpy the mailmare S8E25.png Derpy slams into the school shield S8E25.png Derpy rubbing her nose in pain S8E25.png Derpy shaking off her dizziness S8E25.png Cozy catching Derpy's dropped mail S8E25.png Cozy thanks Derpy for the delivery S8E25.png Derpy saluting to Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow flying into the school S8E25.png Cozy notices something on the floor S8E25.png Empty juice box on the school floor S8E25.png Cozy Glow playfully rolls her eyes S8E25.png Cozy Glow picks up the juice box S8E25.png Cozy Glow recycling the juice box S8E25.png Cozy Glow throwing out a straw S8E25.png Cozy Glow flies over Rainbow Harmony S8E25.png Cozy Glow greeting Rainbow Harmony S8E25.png Rainbow Harmony nodding to Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow introducing herself S8E25.png Cozy Glow shows off her badge S8E25.png Cozy Glow -welcome to our school!- S8E25.png Cozy Glow looking at school map S8E25.png Cozy Glow points Rainbow Harmony to her class S8E25.png Rainbow Harmony walking to first class S8E25.png Cozy Glow entering the school library S8E25.png Silverstream doing a crossword puzzle S8E25.png Cozy looks at Silverstream's crossword S8E25.png Cozy thinking of a seven-letter word S8E25.png Cozy Glow -have you tried 'synergy'-- S8E25.png Silverstream filling in crossword squares S8E25.png Silverstream thanking Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow -what are friends for-- S8E25.png Twilight looking at papers in her office S8E25.png Cozy Glow approaching Twilight's desk S8E25.png Cozy saying good morning to Twilight S8E25.png Cozy Glow with hooves full of mail S8E25.png Cozy Glow giving mail to Twilight S8E25.png Twilight -the mail's here already-- S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle looking at the time S8E25.png Twilight -field trip to Cloudsdale!- S8E25.png Twilight fetching her saddlebags S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle trots in a panic S8E25.png Cozy telling Twilight not to worry S8E25.png Cozy -I asked Professor Rainbow Dash- S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle -and she said yes-- S8E25.png Cozy Glow -uh-huh- S8E25.png Cozy -I told her how busy you are- S8E25.png Cozy -how much her loyalty meant- S8E25.png Cozy Glow reading her checklist S8E25.png Cozy Glow realizes she overstepped S8E25.png Cozy Glow -I hope that's okay- S8E25.png Twilight isn't mad at Cozy Glow S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle -that's amazing!- S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle hugs Cozy Glow S8E25.png Twilight -what I'd do without you- S8E25.png Cozy Glow -like you taught me- S8E25.png Cozy -what friendship's all about- S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle levitating mail S8E25.png Twilight -my class is learning that- S8E25.png Cozy -might do some sightseeing- S8E25.png Twilight looking out at the clouds S8E25.png |-| 2= Паника на фабрике погоды ---- Rainbow presents the Weather Factory S8E25.png Rainbow -drop of rain or flake of snow- S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -comes from there- S8E25.png Rainbow grinning at the students S8E25.png Rainbow notices students not listening S8E25.png Dash, Starlight, and students in the clouds S8E25.png Ocellus fascinated by cloud-walking S8E25.png Starlight Glimmer -you can't normally- S8E25.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her horn S8E25.png Starlight standing on the clouds S8E25.png Gallus blown by the sky updraft S8E25.png Gallus -come check out this view!- S8E25.png Gallus -unless you're too scared- S8E25.png Yona clutching a Pegasus' leg S8E25.png Yona denies being scared S8E25.png Yona starts sinking into the clouds S8E25.png Pegasus mare notices Yona fall S8E25.png Yona falling out of the sky S8E25.png RD, Starlight, and students see Yona fall S8E25.png Yona plummeting out of the sky S8E25.png Starlight focusing her magic S8E25.png Starlight's magic fizzling out S8E25.png Starlight gasps over failing magic S8E25.png Starlight falls through the clouds S8E25.png Sandbar falls through the clouds S8E25.png Other students fall through clouds S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -we gotta catch 'em!- S8E25.png Rainbow Dash diving to save Starlight S8E25.png Rainbow catches Starlight in midair S8E25.png Sandbar and Yona fall out of the sky S8E25.png Smolder catches Sandbar in midair S8E25.png Silverstream catches unicorn in midair S8E25.png Pegasus catches Earth mare in midair S8E25.png Yona still falling toward the ground S8E25.png Bird's-eye view of the ground S8E25.png Yona covering her eyes S8E25.png Yona stops falling with eyes covered S8E25.png Gallus and Ocellus catch Yona S8E25.png Yona -flying, not falling!- S8E25.png Gallus and Ocellus drop Yona S8E25.png Students safely back on the ground S8E25.png Rainbow sets Starlight on the ground S8E25.png Starlight -my spell stopped working- S8E25.png Starlight -that's never happened before- S8E25.png Young Six and students look concerned S8E25.png |-| 3= Нарушения в магии ---- Twilight and Cozy in Twilight's office S8E25.png RD and Starlight burst into Twilight's office S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -dropped out of the sky!- S8E25.png Twilight calms Dash and Starlight down S8E25.png Twilight asks her friends what happened S8E25.png Starlight Glimmer -I cast a spell- S8E25.png Starlight -our field trip to Cloudsdale- S8E25.png Starlight worried about her magic S8E25.png Starlight -my magic just failed- S8E25.png Rainbow -caught everypony in time!- S8E25.png Twilight glad that her friends are okay S8E25.png Twilight says Starlight did her spell wrong S8E25.png Starlight annoyed by Twilight's implication S8E25.png Book floating off of Twilight's shelf S8E25.png Book falling to the floor S8E25.png Cozy Glow looks at book on the floor S8E25.png Twilight shocked by her failing magic S8E25.png Starlight making fun of Twilight S8E25.png Twilight and friends hear someone at door S8E25.png Fluttershy and Rarity enter the office S8E25.png Rarity crying over her lost magic S8E25.png Rarity bawling over her lost magic S8E25.png Rarity -had to use my hooves- S8E25.png Rarity with a poorly coiffed tail S8E25.png Rainbow -nothing to worry about- S8E25.png Twilight -magic can't just disappear- S8E25.png Twilight -has to be causing this- S8E25.png Twilight and Starlight thinking S8E25.png Cozy Glow -didn't we learn in class- S8E25.png Cozy trying to pronounce Tirek's name S8E25.png Cozy sounding out Lord Tirek's name S8E25.png Cozy Glow -Tir-something- S8E25.png Fluttershy gasping in shock S8E25.png Fluttershy remembering Tirek S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -trapped in Tartarus- S8E25.png Spike bursts into Twilight's office S8E25.png Spike gagging uncontrollably S8E25.png Spike collapses in front of ponies S8E25.png Spike's fire breath gets backed up S8E25.png Spike making gagging noises S8E25.png Spike having violent indigestion S8E25.png Spike makes more gagging noises S8E25.png Rarity standing over Spike S8E25.png Rarity slaps Spike's on the back S8E25.png Spike thanks Rarity for the help S8E25.png Spike reading the arrived scroll S8E25.png Spike -it's from Princess Celestia!- S8E25.png Spike -emergency meeting in Canterlot!- S8E25.png Spike showing the scroll to Twilight S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle reading the scroll S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle's magic fizzles out S8E25.png Twilight accidentally drops the scroll S8E25.png Twilight -I know what it's about- S8E25.png |-| 4= Срочное собрание в Кантерлоте ---- Distance view of Canterlot S8E25.png Mane Six and princesses in Canterlot throne room S8E25.png Luna -raising the moon has become difficult- S8E25.png Twilight -we experienced it first-hoof- S8E25.png Cadance -I worry if this continues- S8E25.png Mail courier flying into the throne room S8E25.png Mail courier salutes to the princesses S8E25.png Spike accepts mail courier's letter S8E25.png Princess Celestia reads Star Swirl's letter S8E25.png Celestia -disappearing all across Equestria!- S8E25.png Main ponies and Cadance gasp in shock S8E25.png Celestia continues reading Star Swirl's letter S8E25.png Princess Celestia -in three days- S8E25.png Celestia addressing Mane Six and Cadance S8E25.png Starlight -that's what's happening now- S8E25.png Celestia -creatures will lose their magic- S8E25.png Fluttershy gasping in horror S8E25.png Fluttershy feels sorry for the creatures S8E25.png Celestia -magical artifacts will stop working- S8E25.png Celestia -the sun sets on the third day- S8E25.png Celestia -magic in our world will be gone- S8E25.png Princess Celestia -forever!- S8E25.png Cadance -why is this happening now-- S8E25.png Princess Luna -we have no idea- S8E25.png Twilight -has anypony checked on Tirek-- S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -the big, red, scary centaur- S8E25.png Pinkie Pie having a realization S8E25.png Pinkie Pie realizing -ohhhh- S8E25.png Celestia -if he has found some way- S8E25.png Celestia -or work from within it- S8E25.png Celestia -he could be responsible- S8E25.png Luna -somepony should investigate- S8E25.png Twilight volunteers herself and her friends S8E25.png Rarity interrupting Twilight Sparkle S8E25.png Rarity -not without us- S8E25.png Rarity realizing what Twilight said S8E25.png Rarity -did you say 'we'-- S8E25.png Twilight -finally learned that it's okay- S8E25.png Twilight -you do want to come, right-- S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -duh!- S8E25.png Celestia -protect Equestria in your absence- S8E25.png Princess Luna -Tartarus has changed- S8E25.png Princess Luna warning the ponies S8E25.png Princess Luna -rely on your magic- S8E25.png Main ponies supporting Twilight S8E25.png |-| 5= Старлайт заместитель директора (снова) ---- Twilight and Starlight leave Twilight's office S8E25.png Twilight -anything goes wrong, get Celestia- S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle having second thoughts S8E25.png Twilight -I should just close the school- S8E25.png Twilight considers sending students home S8E25.png Starlight urging Twilight to save Equestria S8E25.png Main ponies and Spike in the school lobby S8E25.png Cozy Glow presenting lunch bags S8E25.png Cozy presents personalized lunch bags S8E25.png Cozy Glow -Starlight can't stand mustard- S8E25.png Twilight and Starlight touched by Cozy's thoughtfulness S8E25.png Starlight -that's so sweet of you, Cozy- S8E25.png Starlight -Twilight has asked me to stay here- S8E25.png Cozy Glow looking disappointed S8E25.png Cozy -after what happened last time- S8E25.png Spike -anything else is a piece of cake- S8E25.png Cozy Glow pouting in disappointment S8E25.png Twilight -she'll have you to help her- S8E25.png Cozy Glow excited to help Starlight S8E25.png Cozy Glow making a promise S8E25.png Cozy Glow -best assistant ever!- S8E25.png Cozy Glow encouraging Starlight S8E25.png Cozy Glow eager to assist Starlight S8E25.png Twilight nodding at Starlight Glimmer S8E25.png Starlight happy to work with Cozy Glow S8E25.png Mane Six watch Starlight and Cozy leave S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle -nothing to worry about- S8E25.png Twilight panicking in Spike's face S8E25.png Twilight brushing dust off of Spike S8E25.png Spike face-palms at Twilight Sparkle S8E25.png |-| 6= Коузи Глоу заместитель директора? ---- Cozy Glow addresses the students S8E25.png Cozy Glow making a sad face S8E25.png Cozy Glow -but don't worry- S8E25.png Cozy Glow -she left me in charge- S8E25.png Cozy Glow -just the way she would- S8E25.png Cozy Glow smiling at the students S8E25.png Gallus questions Cozy's announcement S8E25.png Cozy Glow -she was- S8E25.png Cozy Glow holding Starlight's note S8E25.png Cozy Glow reading Starlight's note S8E25.png Cozy -the school is in good hooves- S8E25.png Cozy Glow -isn't that sweet-- S8E25.png Cozy -we won't let Starlight down- S8E25.png Students agreeing with Cozy Glow S8E25.png Smolder questioning Cozy's claims S8E25.png Cozy Glow smirking suspiciously S8E25.png Cozy -I don't know what you mean- S8E25.png Smolder -why'd she change her mind-- S8E25.png Smolder -instead of saying goodbye- S8E25.png Smolder crosses her arms in suspicion S8E25.png Students start to agree with Smolder S8E25.png Cozy -we're not scheming dragons- S8E25.png Cozy Glow hugging herself cutely S8E25.png Cozy -sounds like somecreature needs- S8E25.png Cozy Glow boops Smolder's nose S8E25.png Cozy giving Smolder extra homework S8E25.png Cozy Glow winking at Smolder S8E25.png Smolder snarling at Cozy Glow S8E25.png Yona -yak not pony either!- S8E25.png Yona sticking up for Smolder S8E25.png Ocellus sticks up for Smolder S8E25.png Sandbar sticks up for Smolder S8E25.png Silverstream hugs Smolder and Sandbar S8E25.png Gallus looking irritable S8E25.png Gallus irritably sides with his friends S8E25.png Cozy impressed by Young Six's loyalty S8E25.png Cozy Glow -would be so proud- S8E25.png Cozy Glow flips through the air S8E25.png Cozy Glow -such good friends- S8E25.png Cozy Glow addressing the students S8E25.png Students cheering for Cozy Glow S8E25.png Young Six suspicious of Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow clapping her hooves S8E25.png Cozy -just like our professors taught- S8E25.png Cozy Glow unifying the students S8E25.png Cozy Glow -get through anything!- S8E25.png |-| 7= Главная шестёрка отправляется в Тартар ---- Mane Seven traveling to Tartarus S8E25.png Rarity walks through a swarm of flies S8E25.png Rarity swatting the flies away S8E25.png Fly lands on Rarity's nose S8E25.png Rarity smacks herself in the nose S8E25.png Rarity crying tears of ache S8E25.png Rarity -horrible flies!- S8E25.png Rarity misses her magic S8E25.png Twilight tells Rarity to use her tail S8E25.png Rarity aghast at Twilight's suggestion S8E25.png Rarity -bite your tongue!- S8E25.png Rarity hugging her tail S8E25.png Pinkie looking in her saddlebag S8E25.png Pinkie -we packed green cupcakes- S8E25.png Pinkie takes out a moldy cupcake S8E25.png Fluttershy -um, we didn't- S8E25.png Fluttershy -magic to keep them cold- S8E25.png Pinkie Pie eats a moldy cupcake S8E25.png Pinkie eating a moldy cupcake S8E25.png Pinkie Pie turns green in disgust S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -we don't need magic- S8E25.png Rain starts falling on Mane Seven S8E25.png Mane Seven take shelter from rain S8E25.png Applejack -think more like Earth ponies- S8E25.png Applejack reaching into her saddlebag S8E25.png Granny Smith's Apple Core No-Bite-No-More S8E25.png Applejack giving fly repellent to her friends S8E25.png Pinkie Pie smelling the fly repellent S8E25.png Pinkie grossed out by repellent smell S8E25.png Pinkie rubs fly repellent on her face S8E25.png Fluttershy -even if our food's spoiled- S8E25.png Fluttershy looks at blueberry bush S8E25.png Mane Seven sheltering from the rain S8E25.png Rainbow Dash -I can't stop that storm- S8E25.png Rainbow flying up toward the sky S8E25.png Rainbow Dash flying into the clouds S8E25.png Rainbow flying down with a cloud S8E25.png Mane Seven take shelter under cloud S8E25.png Twilight -we have all the magic we need- S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle -not that I don't want- S8E25.png Mane Seven gallop toward Tartarus S8E25.png |-| 8= Учёба с вечеринкой ---- Exterior view of School of Friendship at night S8E25.png Sandbar and Trusty Splendor S8E25.png Sandbar runs into chatting mares S8E25.png Student 2 wearing a friendship bracelet S8E25.png Student 3 -I'm so glad she's headmare!- S8E25.png Sandbar -temporary headmare- S8E25.png Student 1 -if Twilight takes her time- S8E25.png Sandbar annoyed by chatting mares S8E25.png Sandbar enters the library at night S8E25.png Sandbar walks among library shelves S8E25.png Sandbar arrives to Young Six study club S8E25.png Sandbar -Cozy Glow gave our class tickets- S8E25.png Sandbar -a Sapphire Shores concert- S8E25.png Gallus -Cozy's trying too hard- S8E25.png Ocellus -she just wants to help us- S8E25.png Smolder doesn't trust Cozy Glow S8E25.png Smolder -what's she up to- S8E25.png Smolder making her eyes wide S8E25.png Smolder makes fun of Cozy's mane S8E25.png Yona hears something behind shelves S8E25.png Young Six peeking behind the shelves S8E25.png Cozy Glow comes out of catacombs S8E25.png Cozy Glow flying out of the library S8E25.png Young Six more suspicious of Cozy S8E25.png |-| 9= Проходя через ворота Тартара ---- Mane Seven in front of Tartarus' gates S8E25.png Twilight inspecting the gate lock S8E25.png Twilight -the seal isn't broken- S8E25.png Applejack -you got bad news, too-- S8E25.png Twilight pointing at the magic lock S8E25.png Twilight -all unicorn magic was gone- S8E25.png Rainbow -maybe he was wrong- S8E25.png Twilight looking at Tartarus lock S8E25.png Twilight Sparkle trying to cast magic S8E25.png Twilight struggles to make a spark S8E25.png Twilight sighing with exhaustion S8E25.png Pinkie puts a hoof around Twilight S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -I got this- S8E25.png Pinkie Pie in a pizza costume S8E25.png Pinkie Pie delivering a pizza S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -always worked before- S8E25.png Applejack -any of y'all pack somethin'- S8E25.png Mane Seven look through their bags S8E25.png Rarity looks through her saddlebags S8E25.png Rarity with spool, pincushion, and sleep mask S8E25.png Rarity -not the kind we're looking for- S8E25.png Rarity holding a perfume bottle S8E25.png Spike looks through Twilight's bags S8E25.png Spike with Key of Unfettered Entrance S8E25.png Twilight -where did you find this- S8E25.png Spike giving Twilight Sparkle the Key S8E25.png Twilight -really did think of everything- S8E25.png Fluttershy -what does it do-- S8E25.png Twilight about to use Key of Unfettered Entrance S8E25.png Twilight puts the Key in the magic lock S8E25.png Gates of Tartarus' magic lock glowing S8E25.png The gates of Tartarus opening S8E25.png Tartarus opens before Mane Seven S8E25.png Mane Seven stare into Tartarus' maw S8E25.png Twilight reaches for Key of Unfettered Entrance S8E25.png Key of Unfettered Entrance shatters S8E25.png Twilight -I guess it only works once- S8E25.png Mane Seven entering Tartarus S8E25.png The gates of Tartarus close again S8E25.png Cockatrice appears out of the darkness S8E25.png Mane Seven frightened by cockatrice S8E25.png Mane Seven shielding their eyes S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -I don't feel like stone- S8E25.png Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -really bouncy stone- S8E25.png Fluttershy petting powerless cockatrice S8E25.png Fluttershy -he lost his magic, too- S8E25.png Mane Seven surrounded by caged creatures S8E25.png Creatures of Tartarus trapped in cages S8E25.png Scaly creature sitting sad in a cage S8E25.png Bugbear sitting sad in a cage S8E25.png Twilight -Star Swirl said that would happen- S8E25.png Spike -it just makes me sad- S8E25.png Spike -we gotta fix this!- S8E25.png Twilight wants to help the creatures S8E25.png Mane Seven venturing into Tartarus S8E25.png |-| 10= Канцлер Нейсей берёт всё в свои копыта ---- Cozy Glow walking through school halls S8E25.png Young Six secretly following Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow entering Twilight's office S8E25.png Young Six spy on Cozy outside the office S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay in Twilight's chair S8E25.png Neighsay -where is Princess Twilight-!- S8E25.png Cozy Glow frightened by Neighsay S8E25.png Cozy Glow -she's away on a quest- S8E25.png Cozy Glow declaring her responsibility S8E25.png Cozy Glow smiling cutely at Neighsay S8E25.png Neighsay -failing across our land- S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay -she left a foal- S8E25.png Neighsay -in charge of this facility-- S8E25.png Cozy Glow -yes, sir!- S8E25.png Cozy -anything I can do for you-- S8E25.png Neighsay refusing Cozy Glow's help S8E25.png Neighsay -Twilight's folly stops here- S8E25.png Neighsay assumes control of the school S8E25.png Neighsay declares himself headstallion S8E25.png Neighsay -quite a few changes to make- S8E25.png Neighsay with a sinister smirk S8E25.png Cozy scowling at Chancellor Neighsay S8E25.png Young Six spying with deep concern S8E25.png |-| 11= Беседа с Лордом Тиреком ---- Mane Seven walk past caged creatures S8E25.png Pinkie -these monsters lost their magic- S8E25.png Pinkie Pie approaching a caged creature S8E25.png Pinkie Pie helps sad creature to smile S8E25.png Creature's smile slumps into a frown S8E25.png Caged creature looking sad again S8E25.png Rainbow Dash sees Cerberus approaching S8E25.png Mane Six dodge Cerberus' giant paw S8E25.png Cerberus pouncing around the cages S8E25.png Rarity and Fluttershy avoid Cerberus' paw S8E25.png Fluttershy -I'll talk to him- S8E25.png Cerberus growling at Fluttershy S8E25.png Fluttershy petting one of Cerberus' noses S8E25.png Fluttershy scratches one of Cerberus' chins S8E25.png Fluttershy petting Cerberus' third nose S8E25.png Fluttershy asks Cerberus if they can pass S8E25.png Cerberus looking inquisitively at Fluttershy S8E25.png Cerberus happily licking Fluttershy S8E25.png Applejack -that looks like a yes- S8E25.png Ponies startled by giant drop of saliva S8E25.png Fluttershy getting licked by Cerberus S8E25.png Mane Seven climb steps to Tirek's prison S8E25.png Mane Seven approach Tirek's prison S8E25.png Lord Tirek sees the ponies appear S8E25.png Twilight demands answers from Tirek S8E25.png Lord Tirek -I know- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -delicious power- S8E25.png Lord Tirek licking his lips S8E25.png Twilight repulsed by Tirek's hunger S8E25.png Rainbow -so you are behind this!- S8E25.png Tirek -you think I'd still be locked up- S8E25.png Mane Seven think Tirek has a point S8E25.png Tirek -I might know something- S8E25.png Tirek makes a conniving smirk S8E25.png |-| 12= Схвачены канцлером / Предательство Сэндбара ---- Neighsay sitting at Twilight's desk S8E25.png Student files of the Young Six S8E25.png Neighsay brushes files off the desk S8E25.png Young Six's student files in the garbage S8E25.png Cozy Glow -what are you doing-!- S8E25.png Cozy -those are Twilight's student files!- S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay -these aren't- S8E25.png Neighsay -ponies must stand together- S8E25.png Neighsay -Twilight has endangered us all- S8E25.png Neighsay -skipping off on friendship trips- S8E25.png Young Six spy on Neighsay and Cozy S8E25.png Young Six shocked at Neighsay's words S8E25.png Neighsay -I came to warn Twilight- S8E25.png Neighsay walking around Cozy Glow S8E25.png Neighsay usurps Cozy Glow's position S8E25.png Young Six murmuring in anger S8E25.png Neighsay and Cozy hear a sound S8E25.png Neighsay and Cozy look toward door S8E25.png Cozy Glow -it came from over there!- S8E25.png Neighsay and Cozy opening the doors S8E25.png Young Six collapse on the floor S8E25.png Neighsay stands over Young Six S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay -as I suspected- S8E25.png Neighsay powering up his medallion S8E25.png Neighsay channeling powerful magic S8E25.png Neighsay casting magic on Young Six S8E25.png Young Six caught in magic chains S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay -from now on- S8E25.png Neighsay -this school is pony-only!- S8E25.png Neighsay grinning with satisfaction S8E25.png Neighsay detaining the Young Six S8E25.png Neighsay -return the magic you stole- S8E25.png Neighsay -summon your guardians- S8E25.png Sandbar calling out to Neighsay S8E25.png Neighsay looking back at Sandbar S8E25.png Sandbar -you were right about them- S8E25.png Sandbar's friends look at him in shock S8E25.png Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream aghast S8E25.png Sandbar turns his back on his friends S8E25.png Sandbar -could threaten Equestria!- S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay -wisely put- S8E25.png Sandbar released from the chains S8E25.png Sandbar sides with Chancellor Neighsay S8E25.png Sandbar and Neighsay leaving the room S8E25.png Neighsay unchaining the Young Five S8E25.png Sandbar closes door on his friends S8E25.png |-| 13= Сэндбар получает помощь от Эппл Блум ---- Sweet Apple Acres at nighttime S8E25.png Red apple hits Apple Bloom's window S8E25.png Green apple hits Apple Bloom's window S8E25.png Several apples hit Apple Bloom's window S8E25.png Apple Bloom opening her window S8E25.png Apple Bloom yawning S8E25.png Apple Bloom rubbing her eyes S8E25.png Apple Bloom sees something flying at her S8E25.png Watering can flies over Apple Bloom's head S8E25.png Apple Bloom looks outside her window S8E25.png Sandbar outside Apple Bloom's window S8E25.png Sandbar asks Apple Bloom for help S8E25.png Sandbar -my friends are in trouble- S8E25.png Sandbar -Neighsay locked them up- S8E25.png Apple Bloom -Cozy Glow was in charge- S8E25.png Sandbar -if you can convince her- S8E25.png Sandbar -I can break out my friends- S8E25.png Apple Bloom -do mulberries have seeds-- S8E25.png Sandbar confused by Apple Bloom's rhetorical S8E25.png Apple Bloom -that's a yes- S8E25.png |-| 14= Сделка и злорадство лорда Тирека ---- Distance view of Mane Six in Tartarus S8E25.png Twilight questioning Lord Tirek S8E25.png Tirek offers info in exchange for freedom S8E25.png Lord Tirek bargaining with Twilight S8E25.png Lord Tirek -you scratch mine- S8E25.png Rainbow pulling on Tirek's beard S8E25.png Rainbow -we're out of magic keys- S8E25.png Rainbow -nopony can open the door- S8E25.png Ponies make a horrifying realization S8E25.png Spike -we're just as trapped as Tirek-- S8E25.png Mane Seven realize they're trapped S8E25.png Tirek laughing at ponies' misfortune S8E25.png Lord Tirek taunting the Mane Six S8E25.png Lord Tirek -what a pity- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -well, for you- S8E25.png Tirek -sweet revenge for me- S8E25.png Twilight glaring at Lord Tirek S8E25.png Tirek -my little protege's plan- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -worked after all- S8E25.png Mane Seven gasp at Tirek's words S8E25.png Applejack -which little protege-- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -we've never met- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -we're pen pals- S8E25.png Tirek delighted at his protege's plan S8E25.png Lord Tirek scratches at his prison bars S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -you answered them-!- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -I was bored- S8E25.png Tirek getting in Pinkie Pie's face S8E25.png Pinkie Pie falls to the ground S8E25.png Fluttershy helping Pinkie Pie up S8E25.png Fluttershy -tell us your pen pal's name- S8E25.png Fluttershy -since we're stuck here- S8E25.png Pinkie approves of Fluttershy's slyness S8E25.png Lord Tirek -oh, why not-- S8E25.png Lord Tirek grinning at the irony S8E25.png Lord Tirek -her name is...- S8E25.png |-| 15= Коузи Глоу: императрица Дружбы ---- Sandbar -...Cozy Glow!- S8E25.png Sandbar and CMC at back of the library S8E25.png Sandbar and CMC enter the catacombs S8E25.png Sandbar and CMC discover hidden chamber S8E25.png Starlight trapped in a magic sphere S8E25.png Starlight Glimmer barely conscious S8E25.png Starlight hears Cozy coming back S8E25.png Starlight trapped in the catacombs S8E25.png Cozy Glow emerges from the shadows S8E25.png Cozy Glow -ruin all my plans- S8E25.png Cozy Glow sneering with annoyance S8E25.png Sandbar and Crusaders gasp in shock S8E25.png Sandbar and CMC observe Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow growling in rage S8E25.png Cozy Glow takes a calming breath S8E25.png Cozy Glow the evil mastermind S8E25.png Starlight looking at Cozy with fear S8E25.png Cozy with Starlight as her prisoner S8E25.png Cozy Glow giggling with giddiness S8E25.png Cozy Glow -sure seem like forever- S8E25.png Cozy Glow circling around Starlight S8E25.png Cozy Glow grinning with malice S8E25.png Cozy Glow -friendship is power!- S8E25.png Overhead view of sinister Cozy Glow S8E25.png Cozy Glow in front of magic circle S8E25.png Cozy Glow -bow to me!- S8E25.png Cozy Glow raising a makeshift crown S8E25.png Cozy Glow puts on her fake crown S8E25.png Cozy Glow -Empress of Friendship!- S8E25.png Cozy Glow cackling maniacally S8E25.png Cozy laughing in crystal catacombs S8E25.png en:School Raze - Part 1/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов восьмого сезона